


Christmas kittens and Life Changing Questions

by Plutoascending91



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cats, Christmas Fluff, Darth Squeaks, Established Relationship, F/M, Reylo Secret Santa, Smut, Smutt, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutoascending91/pseuds/Plutoascending91
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Dameron are having their second official Christmas together. Ben plans for it to be a special one indeed.





	Christmas kittens and Life Changing Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastetTheWritingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/gifts).



> A/N: ModernAU, established relationship and Christmas themed! This is my Secret Santa Gift to Bastet-thewritingcat on Tumblr ! I hope the fluff doesn't rot your teeth! 
> 
> No Trigger Warnings. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darth Squeaks heard her foot steps long before Ben Solo heard her keys unlocking the door. Ben, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose, put his round rim glasses back on and watched the feline's ears twitch and with a stretch he jumped from his spot on the desk. Trotting out the office the black ball of fluff squeaked and hopped to the door to greet Rey. Ben smiled and closed his laptop, he walked into the livingroom as Rey came through the door. She smiled instantly, “My two favorite men!” She placed the mail down, hung her keys and laid her backpack down and petted the large cat. Squeaks put his weight on his hind legs and bopped his head on her hand right before she got to his level. “For a blind cat, he certainly knows how to head butt my hand for pets.”  
  
Ben shook his head and turned on the gas stove. He filled her red kettle with water and prepared their mugs for hot coco. “We all know you like Squeaks better than me.” he said with a wink.  
  
She hoisted the cat into her arms, giggling at her boyfriend and the cat that wiggled in her arms. Darth Squeaks plush fur was smoothed out by both their hands when he was set down on the island in their kitchen. He purred and nudged himself deeply into both their palms. Ben glanced at her, his brown eyes met her green ones. His mouth agape, he went to speak but the kettle screamed instead. He poured the water into his plain black ceramic mug and then into her Christmas mug, it had a tree, presents and fancy lettering that said, “Merry Christmas.”  
  
Rey grabbed the whipped cream, mini marshmallows and caramel. He poured in the mixes and brought the steaming mugs to her. She put a squirt or two of Caramel into his and exactly two marshmallows. Her cup was filled with marshmallows, then whipped cream and caramel drizzled over it. They sat at the island and drank their cocos, watching Squeaks turn into a full on loaf mode and sniff the air towards them. He pushed his glasses up and kissed her on the temple, “How was class love?”  
  
“I was mistaken for a student,” she smiled into her mug with him, after she took a sip, “I don't blame them, but the looks on their faces when I sat at the desk and began writing on the board- It's okay though, Poe should be back soon, I won't have to sub for long.”  
  
He chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose to prevent them from fogging from the coco, “Well, not everyone skipped a grade or two, graduated High School two years early flew through university like it was cake.” he said and licked coco from his upper lip. “I'm just glad that genius decided to spill her coco on my new suit right before I met with my Editor.”  
  
She flushed, “Will I ever be forgiven for that?” she nudged his arm with her elbow, “I bought you dinner that night.” He averted his gaze back to his coco, grinning from ear to ear. “Speaking of, how is the book coming?”  
  
It was his turn to flush, “It's not, I can't seem to get rid of this Writer's block.”  
  
She finished off her coco, “Can I help?”  
  
“I would love some help from my Muse.”  
  
She snorted, “I still can't believe you based the main character of your space opera on me.”  
  
“Yes, well you're a great role model.”  
  
Her freckled face blushed more, she punched him, snickering when his coco almost spilled into his lap. “So where are you stuck?”  
  
“Well, she has been reunited with the Exiled Prince and they're meeting with the Dark Leader, he's going to torture her but her Prince will is not gonna put a stop to that, then I am blank.”  
  
Her hand went to his thigh, she squeezed it and then went higher. She watched his adam's apple bob, “I think the desert rat gives her dark prince a kiss as thanks.”  
  
“Does she?” he said, turned to face her fully as she cupped his growing erection through his pants. “What if he kisses her back?” his voice dropped an octave, or so she swore at least. His breath ghosting on to her lips and hand gripping her chin lightly.  
  
She closed the gap with passion she didn't think her exhausted body and mind had in her. She spoke on his lips, pushing the stool back as she stood and said, “Then she takes his hand-...” she did so, “and they run away together.”  
  
“Do they now?” he asked and entwined their fingers. He bit at her bottom lip but she pulled away in time.  
  
“Hand in hand they get on the garbage ship and flee.” she pulled him off his stool and guided him to their bedroom. Her shoes and his slippers hit the carpet from the cool tile flooring of the hall. Squeaks was left napping by their forgotten mugs in the kitchen. Ben then takes charge and pushes her down on the chrome gray sheets and the comforter that had black and red geometric shapes. “they make love, passionate, gripping the sheets, saying their names like gospels into the night, sweaty sex.”  
  
She had kicked off her heels when he spread her legs slowly and got in between them. He was undoing his button up black shirt, his charcoal grey pants tenting. She undid her baby blue, short sleeves button up blouse. His eyes drank in body, just as she burned his shirtless body into her mind. He gripped her beige pencil skirt after she unzipped it from her right side and slid it down her freshly shaved legs. He noticed and smirked, kissing at her ankle when her feet went to his shoulders. “You rarely shave, should I be worried?”  
  
She smirked and pressed her pert breasts together in her nude push up bra. “Only of the Dark Prince, exiled and torn apart, he makes my panties wet and knees quiver.”  
  
It dawned on him, “You little minx, you planned this all day?”  
  
“I knew you'd need some inspiration, you've been staring at that blinking cursor for three days now.” Rey had said but when she went to tease more, his predatory stare made her panties wetter.  
  
He got on his knees, gently bringing her legs down with his shoulders, then gently pushing them back. “I must confess, I've been thinking of someone else.” his teeth hooked the top of her panties. There were butterflies dancing in her stomach. He dragged them to her knees and then using his hands to pull them away all the while his other hand massaging the tense muscles of her legs. She, panting already, asked who before a shiver from his finger grazing her slit. “A Desert Rat, fierce and bold her emerald eyes make me hard.” His face was then swiftly buried into her mound and her hands in his silky tresses to yank and pull when he hit her button. His tongue delved into her, her moans echoing in the room. It spurred him on, slipping a finger in to suck and lick her clit. She arched her back and cried. Her orgasm rose, getting high and rippling down into mewls. His hands didn't relent on her hips when she began to buck and jerk away from the oversensitive but she knew she wanted him buried that deep.  
  
“My Dark Prince, please.”  
  
Ben pulled away after he had squeezed her hips close to him. He was licking his lips and fingers, his devilishly happy glint in his eyes at her hazy lust filled ones. “Please what?” he teased kissing at her ankle.  
  
“Please, I need you inside.”  
  
He unbuckled his pants and let them drop with his boxers to pool at his ankles. He brought her to the edge of their high bed, it was perfect angle for him. He rocked himself into her, their eyes locked as he fully sheathed himself. They both let out a groan. How long had it been? They let life get in the way of this? He cursed and then kissed her. She whimpered when he pulled away to then start thrusting shallowly into her. He stood and placed her feet by his chest. Rey keened when he finally found her spot. He thrust with vigor, eyes moving from her face twisted in pleasure to her pert breasts bouncing.  
  
She gripped the sheets, back arched, “Ben, oh Ben, I'm- oh you feel so good!” she was getting more turned on by the sounds of their wet sexes and his balls slapping her. His pectorals and his fucking 8 pack pulsing with his movements.  
  
Ben said back, between pants, “Cum on my cock, I want to feel you.” He couldn't get enough, stars help him.  
  
She screamed into her orgasm, the white hot release making her go deaf for a minute. He followed after ridding out her orgasm, he released inside of her. Eyes closed as he put her legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss her. Their highs leaving them trembling messes. “I love you Ben.”  
  
“I love you too Rey.”  
  
They had given him plenty to work with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang, he had just finished and submitted the second book in his Space Opera Saga to his Editor two days ago. Rey was teaching her regular classes, Literature and Popculture today. Friday was her short day, she'd be home in three hours. He petting Darth Squeaks absentmindedly until the phone was answered. “Armitage, did you get my email?”  
  
“Yes Ben, I'll get it back to you before the new year,” Armitage Hux said, “I've already read through the first few chapters, I'm thrilled you're finally getting into their romance, the fanbase is gonna eat that alive.”  
  
Ben smiled and chuckled, “Well, you're prick, but at least you know what you're talking about.”  
  
“Ben, if I don't give you strict time lines and harass you almost daily, you procrastinate and then I have a mess and a heinous amount of grammar errors to correct. Which is not my job by the way.” he chided, “Usually a published author at least proofreads before submitting to their editor.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes, “I know, I know.” he glanced at the clock, it read 12:30. “I gotta go, Rey will be on her break soon.”  
  
“Oh yes, how is Rey?”  
  
“She's fine, how's Phasma and the twins?”  
  
“They're perfect as always.”  
  
“Armitage, we can have coffee and small talk when we meet to go over, Rey will call any minute.”  
  
“Ah me, young love, wait until you two are married.” he said dryly and bid his friend farewell.  
  
Ben hung up the phone and waited for his screen to light up. At the stroke of 12:38 it rang. He answered it, “Hey Sunshine, how's class.”  
  
“I made someone cry, it's a bit late in the semester, but hey,” her bright voice lit up his world through the phone.  
  
“Passed back the pop quiz from last week then?”  
  
“Yes, someone didn't study, I mean really, this is an easy course, most of them are taking this for their Gen eds anyways.”  
  
“You're not the easiest teacher and you're a tough grader.” he mused, petting Darth Squeaks again who perked up and into the chin and ear scratches he was getting during his restful repose on Ben's still warm laptop. “You're also blunt and direct, which I adore but some people take it as mean and rude.” he teased.  
  
Her laugh was musical, he couldn't help but merge his smile into a grin. “I don't have much time, I need some tea before dealing with the last two and a half hours of this class. I don't know why I signed up for these five hour one day classes, don't let me do this next semester.”  
  
“I'll try, but you're stubborn, anyways, remember, you have dinner with my mother tonight, she wants to see you. I'm going to be picking her up from the airport soon-”  
  
“And why aren't you coming again?”  
  
“I don't know, something about my mother needing “girls night out” and “no boys allowed” time.” he lied.  
  
She huffed, “The woman makes me nervous, it's like she knows what I am thinking and peers into my soul. Besides, she's always buys me things and you know how uncomfortable I get.”  
  
“Let her spoil you, she never got the daughter she wanted.” he said, checking his watch, “besides, I'll be stuck with Han all night, and you know how we get along.”  
  
“Ben, don't call your father by his first name.”  
  
“Sweetheart, you know how I feel about him.”  
  
“You're impossible, I gotta go, love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
With time to spare, he got his mother from the airport. The petite woman with the commanding presence of a Queen hugged her son and let him load his car with her luggage. They sat in comfortable silence on the drive home, when they reached his home, the icicle lights were still on which his mother teased him about. The inside however, was a different story, it was covered in cute Christmas signs, tinsel everywhere, a small plastic fully decorated 4 foot tree stood atop a table. On the velvet red tree blanket laid a napping blind cat. There were three miniature and decorated trees around the house as well. “Thanks for doing this again mom.”  
  
“Of course, how could I let operation 'I'm finally getting grand kids' fail?” Leia said with a pointed look as she drank her coffee. Ben was making coco for Rey, knowing she would be home in the next 15 minutes. He flushed and shot a dagger sharp glare at his mother.  
  
“Mom, Rey barely turned 23 this year, I am not going to rush her into having kids, I am not even sure if she'll even like what I'm doing now.” he said then huffed, “And besides, you have a grandcat!” he pointed at Darth Squeaks.  
  
“I do indeed,” she then pulled a small red and green stripped bowtie from her pocket. She then cooed to the animal and slowly slipped his collar off, replaced the orange bowtie he had one with the one she bought. “And he's an angel, but I want human grandchildren, besides Ben, you and Rey have been together for two plus years now and you two have lived together for one of those years, I don't think she'll run screaming.” she turned around and quirked an eyebrow at the coco ritual that was being displayed. She went to speak but heard a squeak from Darth Squeaks who trotted to the door and sat waiting patiently.  
  
Ben hurried to get the whipped cream and caramel on top of the marshmallows of her coco. Rey walked through the door with the mail, her back pack and hung her keys up. She assumed her duty to greet and pet Squeaks. “Hello Mrs. Organa-Solo, how was your flight?”  
  
“Please, Rey, it's Leia.”  
  
“Leia, how was your flight?”  
  
“Oh, fine, it was frightfully busy, what with it being Christmas Eve and all.” she smiled warmly and took Rey into her loving embrace. “It seems I have time to finish my coffee since it seems there is some sort of coco ritual going on here. I'll finish changing in the spare room.” she walked past her son, grabbing her mug off the island in the kitchen and patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Rey greedily took her coco and almost downed it in one go, stripping off her coat. “Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you.”  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat. Abruptly he began to second guess his meticulous planning. “Rey, don't forget to be home by seven so we can do our Christmas Eve gift exchange.”  
  
Her smile faded, she wiped some whipped cream from her lips, “Ben, is something wrong?”  
  
“No, Sweetheart, I just know how time slips away from my mother.”  
  
She nodded, her eyes narrowed in suspicion but she let it go. With a peck on his lips she announced that she was getting ready for her dinner. Ben had never been more scared in his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Han waited outside the No- Kill Shelter, upon seeing Ben's black Ford Focus, he waved at him. Ben nodded blankly. “Ben, they've got her ready for you.” he awkwardly went to pat his son on the shoulder, but brought his hand back to his side. “So, son.”  
  
“Han...” he warned.  
  
“Ben, please, your mother and I have been working things out, you know your old man is sorry, I'm trying to make up for lost time.” he said, grabbing his son's attention by looking him dead in the eyes. “I think she's a real catch son, I'm proud of you for taking these steps and I think she's gonna feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”  
  
“Wrong,” Ben started and Han frowned, “I am the lucky one.” Ben placed a hand on his father's shoulder. “Let's go get the Kitten.”  
  
The kitten was a tiny thing, an orange tabby with eyes almost too big for it's head. He glanced at Han, who was currently opening the cat carrier. “She has enough eyes for both her and Squeaks.” Han chuckled at that as they placed the tiny kitten into the carrier with fleece blankets and toys. Once they were back at Ben's house, they let the carrier be in the middle of the room. Darth Squeaks wasn't sure how to feel, at first Squeaks hid. Then slowly came around. They decided to let the kitten out, Squeaks bopped it on the head before running away to another room. Ben sighed, but that was expected, Squeaks had been king of the castle for so long, he would adjust. They brought her back to the Master bedroom, a green bow was placed on the kitten's neck, the bow being towards the back. The kitten played with it a little, then Ben went to the closet, reaching for the top shelving unit that Rey was always too short to reach and got the ring. In the Velvet box was a golden ring with a garnet heart that was flanked by two emerald hearts. He then took a hole punch from his desk, that Squeaks was pouting under, and punched a hole through the gift tag that he wrote something on. He then attached both ring and note to the ribbon makeshift collar and tied the bow as best he could.  
  
Han, motioned for his son, but Squeaks was ahead of both of them, trotting his way to greet Rey. Leia came in behind her and also greeted the fluffy monster of a cat. She caught eyes with Han, they softened.  
  
“You changed your hair,” he said.  
  
“Same Jacket.” she mused.  
  
“No, no, this one is new.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes it had only been six months since they last seen each other and Rey giggled behind her hand. Judging from the bags in both women's hands, Leia took Rey shopping. Ben offered to take them, Rey went to protest but Han came to the rescue with a question about how to do something on his smartphone. Ben checked on the kitten, which was batting at the pompom on the bed. He put the shopping bags in the closet and rushed out the door before the kitten would notice and meow. When he came back in Squeaks, who still shocked Ben with how expressive a cat with no eyes could be, gave him a look of betrayal. He'd have to make this up with some special wet food later.  
  
Ben gave his dad the signal and Han went to Leia after a thanks to Rey. “Hey there, Sweetheart, you wouldn't happen to need a ride home, would you?”  
  
Leia scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I don't think I am going your way.”  
  
“Then at least let me buy you a drink.” he winked at her and put his arm around her. They left flirting like teenagers. After Ben swallowed the bile in his mouth, he took Rey's hands in his. “It's almost Seven, why don't we open gifts.”  
  
Rey's eyes were blown wide, she nearly squealed, startling poor Squeaks. She darted to the tree and grabbed a small box. “Open this one!”  
  
He opened the perfectly wrapped box. Inside was a watch inscribed with the day they met and her declaration of love. The watch was black and sliver, it showed off some of the inner gears and had a leather strap. “I love it Sweetheart, thank you.”  
  
His stomach twisted. His nerves got to him but her wide eyes were staring up at him, she worried her bottom lip, not something she did often, his confident bold Rey. He went to speak but they heard tiny mewing. Rey's eyes went even wider, “That's not Squeaks, he squeaks....” she said breathlessly. He took her hand and almost sped walked to their bedroom. He gingerly opened their door and before her was the tiny kitten with an oversize bow. Rey swooped down and grabbed the kitten, she began to love on it when she noticed a note. She read aloud, “Will you be my mommy?” she then spotted the ring. She turned around and there was Ben on one knee.  
  
“W-will you Rey Dameron, w-will you marry me?”  
  
There were tears in her eyes as she held the kitten close. She placed a hand to her mouth and nodded, tears of joy spilling from her eyes, “Yes, a thousand times yes!” He stood up and embraced her, giving her several kisses. The kitten mewed in protest and they broke apart making sure the tiny creature wasn't harmed. They placed her on the bed and Ben placed her engagement ring on Rey's left hand. “What are we going to name her?” Ben asked, using a string cat toy to entertain the feisty kitten.  
  
Rey put a hand to her chin, “Jyn.”  
  
“Jyn?”  
  
“I don't know, something tells me that name is for someone who is fierce and takes action.”  
  
“Huh, I like it.”  
  
Squeaks waddled his way in, jumping with practiced grace onto their bed. With another bop on the kitten's head, Squeaks snuggled in with his family, of course being as far away from the kitten as possible (or on Ben's pillow).  
  
They readied for bed after some time of playing and snuggling, “Good Night Squeaks, Merry Christmas.”  
  
“Merry Christmas Jyn,” they said.  
  
“Merry Christmas Mrs. Solo.”  
  
“Merry Christmas Mr. Solo.” 

The End :). Merry Christmas!


End file.
